conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cash
Cash (a.k.a. Money, Dollars, etc., also known as Fajo the Money) are wads of money wrapped around by a bend of paper in Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker: Live & Reloaded ''and ''Conker's Big Reunion. The wad acts like one living thing, with eyes and a mouth, making them anthropomorphic like most of the other characters. Although it seems rather like a trade-item, cash is actually a very important item in the game, in which they are needed to pay tolls to pass into other regions. When encountered, Conker's eyes turn into dollar signs, and the money before being grabbed often insults or cajoles Conker, with Conker saying something either celebrating he got money or otherwise hinting what he plans to use the money notes for. The only exception is when accessing the safe in the Bats Tower chapter, where the money proceeds to dive into a pool of water to go "swimmin' with the fishes" and seal the door, due to realizing Conker isn't his boss (presumably referring to Mrs. Catfish and her school of catfish who sent Conker to retrieve the cash, as they owned the safe he was in). When Conker runs around after picking up cash several dollar notes will fly out of his body for a short time. Conker will always retrieve his money back right after paying, due to the cash having a sort of a preference of being with him. In at least one case, however, getting money actually got Conker into deep trouble. A notable case of this was when he, while searching for Berri in the Rock Solid nightclub, attempted to make off with some cash, only to be caught by the bouncer and brought before its owner, Don Weaso. In Conker Live & Reloaded, Cash has been given cigars between the bundles of their notes. Quotes Cash Quotes *"Hey, over here!" *"Sombody over here!" *"Somebody get me!" *"Hey, what about me?!" *"Some money over here!" *"Somebody call for me? Who wants some of the dough?" *"So, ya want some green stuff?" *"Here I am, ya greedy bastard!" *"Hey I'm here! Hurry up! Pick me up, shithead!" *"Hey, where the fuck have you been, ya ginger bastard?" *"Who the hell are you? You ain't my boss. I'm outta here. I'm swimmin' with the fishes!" (This quote is only said in one cutscene in the Bat's Tower chapter.) *"Oh look, Another wise guy! Come on then!" Conker's Quotes The following are quotes said by Conker after he has obtained some cash: *"Yeh, Cash prizes." *"Yeh, more sponduli." *"Excellent. Jetpacks and butlers, here we come." *"Cool, I'm gonna have that gold card before you know it." *"Yeh, I can put this with the rest of my dead presidents." *"Who wants to be a millionaire? Me, actually." *"Yeh, I think the rounds on me. I'm gonna get tanked tonight." *"Yeh, I'll be able to get rid of my mortgage, and buy my car, excellent *"Cool! Laughing all the way to the bank." *"Ugh. This gig gets worse and worse by the minute." (This quote is only said in one cutscene in the Bat's Tower chapter, specifically in response to the Cash quote above.) *"Cool! Hope there's more where that came from." Gallery WindyCash.png Cash.png File:ConkerCashEyes.png|Conker when he sees money. some-moneyl.gif|animated cash from the N64 title Category:Items Category:Characters Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Conker's Other Bad Day Category:Living objects Category:Allies Category:Swearing Category:Conker's Big Reunion Category:Revived Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Anthropomorphic Character Category:Survived